


Fixing Continuity (ATOLAT Canon)

by Jayjar100



Series: ATOLAT Canon [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series, Reordered episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjar100/pseuds/Jayjar100
Summary: (Part of the ATOLAT Canon) Fixing the continuity for Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, Super Mario, Jimmy Neutron, and Steven Universe. These are for the episodes/games that take place before the first main fic in the series, "A Tale Of Love And Trust"
Series: ATOLAT Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763752





	1. #1: Fairly Oddparents

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: So yeah, this is now a thing. If you're confused, this is part of my project for my fic series, the "ATOLAT Canon" (ATOLAT=A Tale Of Love And Trust) Basically, all the main fandoms in that series will be Fairly Oddparents, Super Mario, Steven Universe, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, and Gravity Falls. There are events that happen in 5/6 of those series that happen before the events of ATOLAT, so I need to set a proper timeline for them. The only series that won't get a timeline is Gravity Falls, since none of the episodes happen before the events of ATOLAT. I'm making the timeline so that the order and flow of episodes can be consistent, and to close as many plot holes as possible. If I find something I missed, I'll make a note here.
> 
> Before I get into any of the actual timeline, I'll say here how much of each series will be included in the timelines (this is VERY important)
> 
> -Fairly Oddparents: Every episode in Season 0-6 before Wishology (with the exception of "Birthday Bashed!", the reasoning is at the bottom)
> 
> -Jimmy Neutron: The shorts, movie, and every episode of the series. No, Planet Sheen is not canon. (If a Season 4 revival comes out at some point, then it will not effect the current timeline, I'll probably incorporate some of the ideas and concepts in that theoretical season into my later plans)
> 
> -Danny Phantom: Every episode from Seasons 1-2 with the exception of "Reality Trip" (this is also VERY important)
> 
> -Steven Universe: Every episode from "Gem Glow" to "Back To The Barn" (yes, that includes "Say Uncle"
> 
> -Super Mario: Pretty much every main game and RPG that was released before Super Paper Mario (some events may be altered to have a more fluid timeline)

**Fixing Continuity - FOP**

* * *

Important facts I need to establish for FOP:

-For every "Oh Yeah, Cartoons!" episode, the following changes are made: Timmy's mom and dad (who will be named Terrance and Tamara to avoid confusion) will have their normal designs, and anything else that is miscolored (such as the bed or Da Rules) is recolored to the normal color.

* * *

-Timmy turns 10 on Friday, August 27th, 2010

**The Fairly Oddparents! - Tuesday, September 14 th, 2010 **

-The “Vicky’s little brother” line is changed to “Vicky’s little sister”

-All instances of Timmy’s bed being yellow are changed to purple

-The “Da Rules” book is changed from yellow to purple (and all other instances of it in the “Oh Yeah!” episodes

* * *

**Where’s The Wand? - Friday, September 17 th, 2010**

-Tamara’s car is changed to her regular car in the series

-Terrance and Tamara’s hair is changed to their hairstyle in the series (as with every other time their hair is shown)

-When Cosmo and Wanda win the runner-ups, they stand on the ground to not reveal themselves as Fairies

* * *

**Too Many Timmys - Saturday, September 18 th, 2010**

-This and Where’s The Wand were swapped to make the timeline flow better

-Tamara’s bed is changed to Terrance and Tamara’s bed

* * *

**Party Of Three - Tuesday, September 21 st, 2010**

* * *

**The Fairy Flu - Thursday, September 23 rd, 2010**

-Vicky’s house is changed to reflect the actual series

-Tootie’s appearance is changed to how she looks in the rest of the series

-Tootie turns 9 today

* * *

**The Temp - Monday, September 27 th, 2010**

-Cosmo and Wanda don’t act as if they’ve never met Jorgen before

-“What are you doing here, it’s summer” is changed to “What are you doing here, it’s fall”

* * *

**The Zappys - Tuesday, September 28 th, 2010**

-The Tooth Fairy’s appearance is changed to that of her in the rest of the series

* * *

**Spaced Out - Thursday, September 30 th, 2010**

* * *

**Scout’s Honor - Saturday, October 2 nd, 2010**

* * *

**The Really Bad Day - Monday, October 4 th, 2010**

* * *

**Super Humor - Tuesday, October 5 th, 2010**

-Australia doesn’t get knocked off Earth

* * *

**The Big Problem - Thursday, October 7 th, 2010 to Friday, October 8th, 2010**

-In order to get around the “instantly forget fairies when you turn 18” rule from Channel Chasers, Timmy’s wish is worded slightly different to be “I wish I looked older”, but since he _looks_ like an adult, the section in Da Rules Wanda points out to him still applies

-The next kid to get Cosmo and Wanda doesn’t mention fairy godparents, but instead says “I wish I had something more exciting to knock around instead of this stupid doll”

-Cosmo says “Fairy Con” instead of “Fairy Convention”

* * *

**Power Mad - Sunday, October 10 th, 2010 **

-“Wednesday, March 22nd” Is changed to “Sunday, October 10th”

* * *

**Transparents - Tuesday, October 12 th, 2010 to Wednesday, October 13th, 2010**

-It’s implied that fairies still need to go to the bathroom even when they aren’t disguised as humans (as shown with Poof, and the later episode Truth Or Cosmoquences)

* * *

**Tiny Timmy - Thursday, October 14 th, 2010**

-Everything in Vicky’s body is implied to be a personification

* * *

**Totally Spaced Out - Friday, October 15 th, 2010**

-Wanda’s line is slightly changed, instead of “last time he was on Yugopatamia” it’s now “last time he confronted the Yugopatamians”

* * *

**A Wish Too Far/The Big Scoop - Monday, October 18 th, 2010 to Wednesday, October 20th, 2010**

-These two combined episodes play out exactly like they do in my fic “The Scoop That Went Too Far”

* * *

**Apartnership - Thursday, October 21 st, 2010 **

-Instead of saying that she can’t do magic without Cosmo (which has been proven wrong numerous times throughout the series) Wanda says that doing so much magic today has made her tired.

* * *

**Chin Up - Saturday, October 23 rd, 2010**

* * *

**Father Time - Monday, October 25 th, 2010 to Tuesday, October 26th, 2010**

-The ages of the adults are changed so that they stay the same age in the 70s as they would’ve normally

-It’s implied that the past part of this episode takes place after the 70s part of “The Secret Origins Of Denzel Crocker” because Bill Gates owns Cosmo & Wanda

-“Dad” is called Terrance and “Mom” is called Tamara

-At the end of the episode, Timmy wishes that the “Timmy” is called the internet like it’s supposed to be

* * *

**Dog’s Day Afternoon - Wednesday, October 27 th, 2010 to Thursday, October 28th, 2010**

* * *

**The Same Game - Friday, October 29 th, 2010**

* * *

**Scary Godparents - Sunday, October 31 st, 2010 to Monday, November 1st, 2010**

* * *

**Dream Goat - Tuesday, November 2 nd 2010 to Wednesday, November 3rd, 2010**

-Timmy only stays awake for one whole night instead of several

-The place where Chompy is, is the same place where Cosmo goes in “Fairly Odd Baby”

-Timmy only gets grounded for a week instead of five months

* * *

**Boys In The Band - Friday, November 5 th, 2010**

-Instead of it being Timmy’s birthday, he’s supposed to be getting rewarded for acing a really hard test on Thursday, but he forgot that his parents said he would be getting his reward on Saturday

* * *

**Hex Games - Saturday, November 6 th, 2010 to Sunday, November 7th, 2010**

-Timmy’s reward from the previous episode was getting ungrounded early, so he goes to the skate park

* * *

**Boy Toy - Thursday, November 11 th, 2010**

* * *

**The Switch Glitch - Saturday, November 13 th, 2010**

* * *

**Inspection Detection - Sunday, November 14 th, 2010**

-Timmy’s room is on the second floor of the house like it should be, instead of the first floor

* * *

**Action Packed - Tuesday, November 16 th, 2010 to Thursday, November 18th, 2010**

-The Timmy Cave in Wishology is a result of this wish (at some point after this episode Timmy wishes for his own Timmy cave under the house)

* * *

**Smarty Pants - Monday, November 22 nd, 2010 to Tuesday, November 23rd, 2010**

-After this episode, AJ becomes a fan of Crash Nebula

* * *

**The Boy Who Would Be Queen - Wednesday, November 24 th, 2010 to Thursday, November 25th, 2010**

* * *

**Super Bike - Friday, November 26 th, 2010 to Sunday, November 28th, 2010**

* * *

**Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad - Monday, November 29th, 2010 to Tuesday, November 30th, 2010**

-Terrance works at Pencil Nexus just as he does in the rest of the series

* * *

**Knighty Knight - Wednesday, December 1 st, 2010**

* * *

**A Mile In My Shoes - Thursday, December 2 nd, 2010 to Saturday, December 4th, 2010**

* * *

**Foul Balled - Sunday, December 5 th, 2010 to Friday, December 10th, 2010**

-The wish is still in effect even during the major league game because due to a technicality in Da Rules, Timmy isn’t the one benefitting from the wish so “you can’t use magic to win a competition” doesn’t apply

* * *

**That Old Black Magic - Monday, December 13 th, 2010**

-Explain that Monday the 13th is sort of a “lighter version” of what happens on Friday the 13th, which explains why there are Anti-Fairies here

-On the other side of the giant door Jorgen is guarding is the actual Anti-Fairy World

-The president is replaced with the current president in 2010: Barack Obama

* * *

**Hail To The Chief - Tuesday, December 14 th, 2010 to Thursday, December 16th, 2010**

* * *

**Twistory - Thursday, December 16 th, 2010 to Friday, December 17th, 2010**

-Various parts of the episode are changed to better reflect accurate history (here’s what’s lifted directly from the FOP wiki as truth and the episode would be changed to reflect these truths):

  * George Washington never really signed the Declaration of Independence.
  * Alexander Hamilton, America's first Treasury Secretary, never served as a delegate to the Second Continental Congress as he was serving as Washington's Aide de Camp during the Revolutionary War, though he did for the Constitutional Convention.
  * Many other delegates signed the Declaration of Independence, including John Adams.
  * The colonial flag in 1776 (and all the other American flags) actually had 7 of the 13 stripes bordering the canton instead of 6.
  * George Washington had long hair that was powdered white and tied in the back of his head.
  * Thomas Jefferson actually had green eyes and long bright copper hair that was tied into a ponytail until his retirement from his presidency, though he rarely wore a wig by making his long hair short when he served as Governor of Virginia and as Ambassador to France until he became America's First Secretary of State.
  * Washington, Franklin, and Jefferson were mentioned by Timmy as three famous Founding Fathers when in reality, there were more than three like John Adams, John Jay, John Hancock, James Madison, James Monroe, Alexander Hamilton, and Ethan Allen, etc.



* * *

**Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary - Sunday, December 19 th, 2010**

* * *

**Deja Vu - Wednesday, December 22 th, 2010**

* * *

**Christmas Everyday - Friday, December 24 th, 2010 to Sunday, December 26th, 2010**

-Cosmo’s ‘last christmas’ line is changed to ‘yesterday’

-Because the 26th in 2010 would be Sunday, Tamara only says that she would have to go to work

-Timmy recognizes Cupid

-Instead of having to make amends next year, as a compromise Timmy has to get coal for Christmas his entire life every other year

* * *

**Information Stupor Highway - Friday, December 31 st, 2010**

-The dance is changed to being the New Year’s Eve Dance

* * *

**Ruled Out - Monday, January 3 rd, 2011 to Wednesday, January 12th, 2011**

-Instead of the timecard saying two weeks, it says one week later

* * *

**Odd, Odd West - Wednesday, January 13 th, 2011**

-Instead of saying that he grew up here, Terrance says that this is the place where his dad grew up.

* * *

**Shiny Teeth - Friday, January 14 th, 2011 to Saturday, January 15th, 2011**

* * *

**So Totally Spaced Out - Monday, January 17 th, 2011 to Tuesday, January 18th, 2011**

-After the last scene, Timmy wishes that the Gigglepies were gone from his planet

* * *

**Cosmo Con - Wednesday, January 19 th, 2011**

-Terrance and Tamara remember Mr. Crocker as ‘that weird kid from their childhood’

* * *

**Wanda’s Day Off - Thursday, January 20 th, 2011**

* * *

**Movie Magic - Friday, January 21 st, 2011 to Saturday, January 22nd, 2011**

-The audience only laughs / claps for a reasonable amount of time

* * *

**Odd Jobs - Monday, January 24 th, 2011 to Thursday, January 27th, 2011**

-Terrance’s age is changed to the age he normally would be at this time

* * *

**Sleepover And Over - Friday, January 28 th, 2011**

* * *

**Snow Bound - Saturday, January 29 th, 2011**

* * *

**Mother Nature - Sunday, January 30 th, 2011 to Thursday, February 3rd, 2011**

* * *

**The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad - Friday, February 4 th, 2011**

-In the middle of the episode when Timmy cleans his room he can’t clean it all, so at the end it makes more sense for the Chins to help

* * *

**Engine Blocked - Saturday, February 5 th, 2011 to Sunday, February 6th, 2011**

-Instead of spending a week with the car, Terrance spends a day

* * *

**Most Wanted Wish - Monday, February 7 th, 2011 **

* * *

**This Is Your Wish - Saturday, February 12 th, 2011**

* * *

**Love Struck - Sunday, February 13 th, 2011 to Tuesday, February 15th, 2011**

(This episode gets a MAJOR rewrite)

-The episode is the same up until the point right before Timmy makes his wish. Instead, he declares that he hates Valentine’s Day, and he wishes that for one day, all men and women would be separated so that he wouldn’t have to see any more love.

-The world is separated into two halves like in the episode, though there is more than just a giant stone-wall to block them off. Instead, there is a giant, indestructible wall with a timer on it.

-Cupid doesn’t lose power because of relationships that are not exclusive to men and women, but there is initially much less love than usual, so he goes to Earth to figure out what’s going on.

-With the women, their lives remain mostly the same as they take up everything that the men would have to do in order to fill the void (for example, Veronica starts reading comic books, Tamara has a grudge against Mrs. Dinkleberg, and Ms. Waxelplax teaches the students at school and is crazy about fairies)

-With the men, its pretty much the same, most of them take up the jobs that the women they knew did (Terrance starts selling houses, Mr. Crocker is the new principal)

-As Timmy goes through the day with Cosmo, not much has changed in his life from what it normally would be, and when Cupid arrives, he starts bragging about how he ruined Valentine’s Day.

-Cupid says that he’s wrong, and he shows Timmy several reasons why. The first is that love is not mutually exclusive between men and women, and he shows two women that are married, as well as two men that are married.

-The second reason is that love isn’t just about someone loving someone else, love can be a passion for what you do, and he shows AJ working on something at his house, and Chester cheering as he plays in the junkyard

-The final reason is that the separation of people from their loved ones unlocked an even greater love within them, and Cupid shows a clip from the women’s side of things, showing how it’s mostly the same as men (Cupid even says something like “You know, I should’ve thought of something like this years ago!”)

-The next day, once the 24 hours are up, Cupid gives Timmy his arrow and says he can use it however he wants, and it’s all because he improved Valentine’s Day.

-Like in the episode, Trixie walks up to him and accepts, though when Timmy sees Tootie crying at a bench, he gets frustrated and snaps the arrow in half, saying that he shouldn’t let his Valentine be decided by some dumb arrow, and rejects Trixie for the day, saying that he needs to make things right with Tootie, which causes Trixie to secretly pine for him.

-Timmy apologizes for what he did yesterday to Tootie, and they spend the day together.

* * *

**Beddy Bye - Wednesday, February 16 th, 2011 to Monday, February 21st, 2011**

-Instead of it being daylight savings time, Terrance realizes that the clock on the dresser was one hour slow

-Timmy poorly words his wish as “Nobody could sleep” so the rest of the episode makes sense

-Instead of being on the air for two weeks straight, the host says that he’s too tired to think clearly (two additional days have passed)

-Wanda, who’s very tired, says that Timmy should call off the wish, and Timmy asks why he should, and then the host tries to do a stunt but falls comically.

-The next day, the news station scene with Chet Ubetcha plays and Timmy realizes that the world is going into chaos

-Cosmo and Wanda are too cranky to unwish the wish still (but they don’t look very ugly)

-The last scene is removed

* * *

**Kung Timmy - Tuesday, February 22 nd, 2011 to Wednesday, February 23rd, 2011**

* * *

**Which Witch Is Which? - Thursday, February 24 th, 2011 to Friday, February 25th, 2011**

* * *

**The Grass Is Greener - Saturday, February 26 th, 2011**

-Timmy says he has a 4th grade education

* * *

**Pipe Down - Monday, February 28 th, 2011 to Tuesday, March 1st, 2011**

* * *

**Crime Wave - Wednesday, March 2 nd, 2011**

* * *

**Where’s Wanda - Friday, March 4 th, 2011**

* * *

**Imaginary Gary - Sunday, March 6 th, 2011 to Monday, March 7th, 2011**

-Timmy says that he learned what a real monster was like at 10, not 8

-At the end, Timmy wishes that Gary was gone, so it makes sense for him to be on Unwish Island

* * *

**Mind Over Magic - Tuesday, March 8 th, 2011 to Friday, March 11th, 2011**

-Crocker says that it’s the lunch bell, not the end of school bell

-Timmy says that Crocker hasn’t given a quiz “since yesterday” instead of “in two days”

* * *

**The Secret Origin Of Denzel Crocker - Tuesday, March 15 th, 2011**

-Every mention of “30 years ago” is changed to “around 40 years ago” to account for the year difference

* * *

**Chip Off The Old Chip - Wednesday, March 16 th, 2011 to Thursday, March 17th, 2011**

* * *

**Miss Dimmsdale - Friday, March 18 th, 2011 to Monday, March 21st, 2011**

-Instead of the pageant being in a week, it’s in two days

* * *

**Hard Copy - Tuesday, March 22 nd, 2011 **

-At the end, Timmy wishes everyone in Dimmsdale forgot this ever happened and that Dark Laser was gone, so that it makes more sense for him to be on Unwish Island

* * *

**Parent Hoods - Wednesday, March 23 rd, 2011 to Sunday, March 27th, 2011**

-There’s an ending joke where after being paddled once, they are set free

* * *

**Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Monday, March 28 th, 2011 to Tuesday, March 29th, 2011**

-Timmy wishes that he was “in the greatest lab in _any_ universe”

-Timmy clarifies that he carries a computer version of Decimator, in case of this exact situation happening

-There’s no school in Retroville because they are on Spring Break right now

-Near the end, Timmy wishes that he and Jimmy were “back in their own universes”

* * *

**Lights Camera Adam - Wednesday, March 30 th, 2011**

-There’s a joke at the end about how the entire movie got shot, produced, and edited all in one day, and that was because Timmy wished the movie was finished early.

-“Summer hit” is changed to “spring hit”

* * *

**Fools Day Out - Friday, April 1 st, 2011**

-The Halloween Joke is replaced with a Labor Day joke with Vicky to not conflict with the events of Scary Godparents

* * *

**Baby Face - Saturday, April 2 nd, 2011**

* * *

**Mr. Right - Monday, April 4 th, 2011 to Tuesday, April 5th, 2011**

-At some point afterward, Timmy wishes that the Dakotas were separate again

**A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh - Wednesday, April 6 th, 2011 to Friday, April 8th, 2011**

-The date on the “April 10th” entry is changed to Wednesday, April 6th

* * *

**The Odd Couple - Saturday, April 9 th, 2011**

-The scene with raking the leaves is replaced with the girl clipping the hedges

* * *

**Vicky Loses Her Icky - Sunday, April 10 th, 2011 to Monday, April 11th, 2011**

-At the end, Timmy wishes that Pluto was back to normal

* * *

**Pixies Inc. - Tuesday, April 12 th, 2011 to Wednesday, April 13th, 2011**

-Timmy has one day to build the course instead of one week

* * *

**Class Clown - Thursday, April 14 th, 2011 to Friday, April 15th, 2011**

* * *

**That’s Life - Saturday, April 16 th, 2011 to Sunday, April 17th, 2011**

-This episode is why Timmy doesn’t go to summer camp this year

* * *

**The Big Superhero Wish** \- **Monday, April 18 th, 2011 to Tuesday, April 19th, 2011**

-The explanation as for why magic can affect superheroes in this episode and not the other is because the world was turned _into_ a superhero world

* * *

**Power Pals - Wednesday, April 20 th, 2011 to Thursday, April 21st, 2011**

-The crystal that one of the superheroes throws was actually a Gem crystal used to build structures quickly

* * *

**Who’s Your Daddy - Saturday, April 23 rd, 2011**

* * *

**Just The Two Of Us - Sunday, April 24 th, 2011 to Monday, April 25th, 2011**

-The reason why Trixie acts the way she does in this episode is because she has anxiety when not around others, because she is afraid of being alone without anyone, so she starts to slowly have a breakdown throughout the episode.

* * *

**Emotion Commotion - Tuesday, April 26 th, 2011 to Thursday, April 28th, 2011**

-Trixie dumps Dr. Vulcan shortly after the events of this episode

* * *

**Fairy Friends And Neighbors - Friday, April 29 th, 2011 to Sunday, May 1st, 2011**

* * *

**New Squid In Town - Monday, May 2 nd, 2011 to Tuesday, May 3rd, 2011**

-When Timmy wishes for every human in the room to freeze, he says “except myself” so he won’t get frozen too

-After the events of the episode, Mark will now be a student at Dimmsdale Elementary

-Mandie’s magic doesn’t last forever, so Cosmo and Wanda eventually go back to normal

* * *

**Truth Or Cosmoquences - Wednesday, May 4 th, 2011 **

-Wanda explains that the high school in Fairy World doesn’t have doors because their high school slogan was “doors are for chumps”

* * *

**Love At First Height - Thursday, May 5 th, 2011 **

* * *

**Homewrecker - Friday, May 6 th, 2011 to Saturday, May 7th, 2011**

-Doidle is at the same size he is in Dog’s Day Afternoon

-Vicky puts a dress on Timmy instead of a fire hydrant

-Vicky’s room doesn’t have Chip Skylark stuff in it because she hates Chip

-Tootie’s parents let her out of the closet at the end of the episode

* * *

**Wish Fixers - Sunday, May 8 th, 2011 to Thursday, May 12th, 2011 **

-“Magic Muffin” and “Invisibility” are removed from Jorgen’s list because those episodes haven’t happened yet, though are replaced with “Alternate Universe”-(Jimmy Timmy Power Jour) and “Always Right”-(Mr. Right)

* * *

**When Nerds Collide - Friday, May 13 th, 2011**

-Timmy doesn’t say “cue the swans” because Cosmo and Wanda should be with Carl, Sheen, and Libby

-Timmy is able to use magic in the fight between him and Jimmy because it didn’t count as a competition

-Instead of just making Anti-Fairies visible on Earth, Jorgen makes them visible everywhere

-Timmy was able to make his parents rich because of a technicality in Da Rules, where its not against them to make his parents _look_ like they’re rich

* * *

**Nega Timmy - Saturday, May 14 th, 2011 to Monday, May 16th, 2011**

-After the events of the episode, Timmy unwishes the “opposite” wish

* * *

**You Doo - Tuesday, May 17 th, 2011 to Wednesday, May 18th, 2011**

-Timmy wishes his hair was back to normal, and Cosmo and Wanda get their hair back

* * *

**Go Young, West Man - Thursday, May 19 th, 2011 to Friday, May 20th, 2011**

* * *

**Remy Rides Again - Monday, May 23 rd, 2011 to Wednesday, May 25th, 2011**

-Crocker doesn’t ask Stephen Hawking if he’s going to show off his Nobel Prize because he never got one in reality

* * *

**Timvisible - Thursday, May 26 th, 2011**

-It’s the second to last day of school, awards day.

* * *

**School’s Out: The Musical - Friday, May 27 th, 2011 to Sunday, May 29th, 2011**

* * *

**Blondas Have More Fun - Monday, May 30 th, 2011**

-Jorgen doesn’t see what happens after the director says “CUT”

* * *

**Catman Meets The Crimson Chin - Tuesday, May 31 st, 2011 to Thursday, June 2nd, 2011**

* * *

**Five Days Of F.L.A.R.G. - Friday, June 3 rd, 2011 to Tuesday, June 7th, 2011**

-They’re at school during summer because it’s kickball camp at Dimmsdale Elementary

* * *

**Genie Meanie Minie Mo - Wednesday, June 8 th, 2011 **

* * *

**Channel Chasers - Friday, June 10 th, 2011 to Sunday, June 12th, 2011**

-Terrance works at Pencil Nexus

-Terrance says he’s going to go to the “Wig and Ammo store” since he literally ripped off his hair

-Vicky doesn’t have Chip Skylark posters in her room, since she hates him after the events of Boys In The Band

-AJ doesn’t say he last saw Timmy at school, but instead yesterday

-Doug Dimmadome doesn’t mention the events of “Nectar Of The Odds” or “Odd Ball” since they haven’t happened yet

-The future scene at the end is just a “proposed” future, which goes into spoiler territory so I can’t speak anymore about it

* * *

**Timmy’s 2D House Of Horror - Tuesday, June 14 th, 2011 to Wednesday, June 15th, 2011**

-After the events of the episode, Timmy wishes that everything was back to normal

* * *

**It’s A Wishful Life - Friday, June 17 th, 2011 to Saturday, June 18th, 2011**

(This episode gets a MAJOR rewrite)

-It starts with Timmy painting for Mr. Bickles for a summer play. However, when Mr. Bickles sees the painting, and is appalled by how crude it is. He tells Timmy to leave.

-Next, Timmy gives AJ his birthday gift: the new computer he’s always wanted. As AJ unwraps it, he asks how Timmy afforded it, to which Timmy replies “Internet”. However, when AJ sees the computer, he is appalled by how old it is, and Timmy tries to make excuses before AJ throws him out of his house.

-Finally, Timmy tries to fix up his parents’ lawn, however he does a terrible job at it, and ends up making the lawn much worse. His parents see this, and unfortunately it was just in time for the best lawn competition. Dinkleberg gets the award, and Timmy’s parents get angry and ground Timmy.

-After this, Timmy feels unappreciated, and Wanda points out that although he tries to help, he’s not putting enough effort into it. Timmy tries to counter that by saying he cleaned the fishbowl out yesterday, but then Cosmo starts complaining about how dirty.

-Timmy gets frustrated, and wishes that for 24 hours, he could witness a world where he doesn’t exist, just to see how people fare without him. Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish, and Timmy’s clothes turn white. He also gets a watch that counts down the time remaining until the world turns back to normal.

-Timmy checks his house first to see how his parents are doing without him, and they are rich, but they have too much money to know what to do with, so they spend it on stuff they don’t need, such as children’s stuff, which is confusing.

-Next, Timmy checks on AJ, and sees that he’s having an amazing birthday party with Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer. They are all having a great time without him.

-Timmy heads to the school, where he sees professional painters making the background for Mr. Bickles’ play. Frustrated, Timmy walks off, wondering what would happen if he broke the watch.

-However, he hears crying inside the school, and investigates. He looks in the window, and sees the summer school class, which is taught by Crocker, and the students are Francis and… Tootie? Throughout the class, Crocker seems very suspicious about Tootie for some reason.

-Timmy follows Tootie after class, as she begins to walk home. She stops by AJ’s house to see if she can make it to their party, but she’s too late. Saddened, she keeps walking. She makes a detour before going to her house, stopping by the Turner’s house. She rummages through their garbage before pulling out a Crimson Chin action figure that was thrown away, and goes to her house, and Timmy gets suspicious about something.

-Upon entering her house, Tootie’s action figure immediately gets taken by Vicky, and used as a chew toy for Doidle. Tootie screams, and then gets chased into her room, where Tootie barricades the door.

-Timmy is looking in through the window as Tootie walks over to a fishbowl, where lo and behold, Tootie has Cosmo and Wanda as Fairy Godparents, and they poof her up a new Crimson Chin action figure.

-Timmy realizes that without him, Tootie would be taking all the brunt of the trouble that he’s had. When the 24 hours are over, Timmy makes things right.

-He goes to school and spends several hours painstakingly creating a new painting for Mr. Bickles, and Timmy gets paid for it. He uses the money to buy AJ the new computer he wants, even if it’s the day after his birthday. Finally, Timmy spends several more hours fixing his parents’ lawn, and Terrance and Tamara are so grateful that they unground Timmy.

-Wanda is proud of Timmy for realizing the right thing to do, and the episode ends as Timmy takes the fishbowl inside to clean it.

* * *

**Escape From Unwish Island - Monday, June 20 th, 2011**

-The Sphinx is removed and replaced with the Pumpkinator, since Abra-Catastrophe hasn’t happened yet

-Any other reference to Abra-Catastrophe is removed

-After the events of this episode, Dark Laser decides to leave Unwish Island

-Timmy wishes away the Timmy copies at his house

* * *

**Nectar Of The Odds - Wednesday, June 22 nd, 2011 to Friday, June 24th, 2011**

-The school scene is explained by them sneaking into summer school to get the tickets from Francis

* * *

**The Gland Plan - Sunday, June 26 th, 2011 **

-The Fairy World Maximum Security Prison is Abracatraz

* * *

**Hassle In The Castle - Tuesday, June 28 th, 2011**

-There is one more kid in Cosmo & Wanda’s Hall of Fame, but I won’t say who it is because of the spoilers & implications surrounding it

-After the events of the episode, The Hall Of Timmy goes back to normal

* * *

**Talkin’ Trash - Thursday, June 30 th, 2011**

* * *

**Timmy TV - Monday, July 4 th, 2011 to Thursday, July 7th, 2011**

-Shortly after, Crocker’s show gets cancelled

* * *

**Micro-Phony - Friday, July 8 th, 2011 to Friday, July 15th, 2011**

-Instead of it being the first day of summer, it’s the first day of surfing season in Dimmsdale

-The parents’ vacations only last a week

-The dates on Vicky’s calendar are changed to the dates this episode takes place on

* * *

**The Masked Magician - Sunday, July 17 th, 2011 to Wednesday, July 20th, 2011**

* * *

**Crash Nebula - Saturday, July 23 rd, 2011**

* * *

**The Big Bash - Tuesday, July 26 th, 2011 **

* * *

**Odd Ball - Thursday, July 28 th, 2011 to Friday, August 5th, 2011**

-The amount of games played are adjusted to fit with how many days this episode takes place over

* * *

**Beach Bummed - Sunday, August 7 th, 2011**

* * *

**Moooving Day - Wednesday, August 10 th, 2011 to Wednesday, August 17th, 2011**

* * *

**Something’s Fishy - Friday, August 19 th, 2011 **

-After Timmy accidentally destroys Atlantis by summoning the giant squid, the banner portrays him as his merman self, not his human self

* * *

-Timmy turns 11 years old on Saturday, August 27th, 2011

* * *

**Shelf Life - Sunday, August 28 th, 2011 to Monday, August 29th, 2011 **

-The first scene at the school is a flashback to May 27th, the last day of school. After Crocker leaves, he comes back after realizing that it’s only first period.

-The next scene outside the school is a flashback to May 29th, after the events of School’s Out: The Musical.

* * *

**What’s The Difference - Wednesday, August 31 st, 2011 **

-When Wanda wishes for Cosmo to find his wand, he realizes where it is instead of it suddenly appearing in front of him.

* * *

**Oh, Brother - Thursday, September 1 st, 2011 to Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

-At the end of the episode, Timmy wishes that Tibecuador was gone

* * *

**Operation F.U.N. - Monday, September 5 th, 2011 to Tuesday, September 6th, 2011**

-The episode starts with Chester and AJ lamenting about summer break being over, not spring break (and all the other spring break references are changed to summer break)

* * *

**Back To The Norm - Wednesday, September 7 th, 2011 to Thursday, September 8th, 2011**

-At the end, Timmy wishes Crocker was back on Earth

* * *

**Presto Change-O - Friday, September 9 th, 2011**

-At the end, Timmy wishes that everyone was back in their own bodies

* * *

**Big Wanda - Sunday, September 11 th, 2011 **

* * *

**Abra-Catastrophe - Wednesday, September 14 th, 2011**

-In the star wars scene, Timmy says “I don’t care what girls dig, I’m 11!”

-At the party, Big Daddy is also one of the fairies there

-Timmy’s backstory of how he got his fairies is changed so it doesn’t contradict the events of the pilot episode

-The magic detector is an ape version of AJ’s DNA Tracker

-After Crocker asks what day it is, Wanda says “Wednesday”

* * *

**Just Desserts - Friday, September 16 th, 2011 to Wednesday, September 21st, 2011**

-AJ says Saturday, not Tuesday

-Instead of 28 days later, it’s 2 days later for comedic effect

* * *

**Birthday Wish - Friday, September 23 rd, 2011**

-The mailman says the party is on Friday, not Saturday

* * *

**Teeth For Two - Monday, September 26 th, 2011 to Saturday, October 1st, 2011**

-Instead of “this time next week” it’s “in a few days”

* * *

**The Good Old Days - Monday, October 3 rd, 2011**

* * *

**Smart Attack - Thursday, October 13 th, 2011 to Friday, October 14th, 2011**

* * *

**The Jerkinators - Friday, October 21 st, 2011**

-Instead of poofing up the “IDIOTS” jacket, Cosmo just grabs it from somewhere

* * *

**Future Lost - Thursday, October 27 th, 2011 to Friday, October 28th, 2011**

* * *

**Fairy Idol - Sunday, November 6 th, 2011 to Saturday, November 12th, 2011**

-Juandissimo is participating in Fairy Idol because he no longer is Remy’s Fairy Godparent after the events of Operation F.U.N.

-Instead of two weeks later, it’s two days later

* * *

**Timmy The Barbarian - Thursday, November 17 th, 2011 to Friday, November 18th, 2011**

-Instead of it being Mother’s day, it’s Tamara’s Birthday

* * *

**No Substitute For Crazy - Tuesday, November 22 nd, 2011 to Friday, November 25th, 2011**

* * *

**Fairly Odd Baby - Sunday, November 27 th, 2011 to Tuesday, December 13th, 2011**

-The “no wishing yourself into a fairy” rule was added after the events of “When Nerds Collide”

-Instead of 3 months, it lasts two weeks

* * *

**Mission Responsible - Friday, December 16 th, 2011 **

* * *

**Hairicane - Wednesday, December 21 st, 2011 to Friday, December 23rd, 2011**

* * *

**Merry Wishmas - Monday, December 26 th, 2011 to Sunday, January 1st, 2012**

-Because this episode can’t take place over an entire year, a few parts are changed

-Mrs. Claus looks the same as in Christmas Everyday

-Jorgen wants Wishmas to not be relegated to just once a year, so he starts prepping for another Wishmas in a few days. This means that the heatwave scene and the Thanksgiving scene (which would be changed to a regular dinner scene) only take place over a couple days.

* * *

**Open Wide And Say Aaagh - Tuesday, January 3 rd, 2012**

-Cosmo and Wanda’s castle has the same appearance from Hassle In The Castle

* * *

**Odd Pirates - Thursday, January 12 th, 2012**

* * *

**The Fairly Oddlympics - Saturday, January 21 st, 2012**

* * *

**Odd Squad - Wednesday, January 25 th, 2012**

-When Wanda says Timmy can’t drive, she points out that he’s 11, not 10

* * *

**For Emergencies Only - Thursday, February 2 nd, 2012**

-Timmy gets 8 wishes with the wand, since that would account for all the wishes he made (on-screen and implied)

* * *

**Cheese & Crockers - Tuesday, February 7th, 2012 to Wednesday, February 8th, 2012**

* * *

**Land Before Timmy - Wednesday, February 15 th, 2012 to Friday, February 17th, 2012**

* * *

**The End Of The Universe-Ity - Tuesday, February 21 st, 2012 to Thursday, February 23rd, 2012**

-Timmy wishes the Earth was back on the correct side of the sun

* * *

**Sooper Poof - Friday, March 2 nd, 2012 to Saturday, March 3rd, 2012**

* * *

**Wishing Well - Wednesday, March 7 th, 2012**

-Because Timmy is able to cook well as shown in Apartnership, one of the other kids tries to cook and ends up creating a giant mess.

* * *

**Wishy Washy - Saturday, March 17 th, 2012**

-The bus goes to a different country rather than Tibecuador, because it doesn’t exist anymore

* * *

**Poof’s Playdate - Thursday, March 22 nd, 2012**

-Near the beginning of the episode Timmy says “I’m 11, blocks are so 10 years ago”

* * *

**Vicky Gets Fired - Tuesday, March 27 th, 2012 - Friday, March 30th, 2012**

-In order to keep this episode consistent with Channel Chasers, a few things are changed

-Timmy starts to finally get fed up with Vicky constantly becoming more evil, so he is desperate for an opportunity to get her fired.

-But when Terrance and Tamara see her on the TV, they think that she and Timmy are just acting to spice up the reality TV show, since “that’s what all reality TV does”

-As Vicky is dragged away, she claims that she’ll have her revenge

-“Three months later” is changed to “three days later”

-When they’re riding the rollercoaster, Wanda reminds Timmy that without a reason to have fairies, they might not be around for much longer

-Right before Timmy storms city hall, Jorgen arrives, telling him that without something to keep him miserable, then his fairies will be taken away, but he allows him a bit more time so he can stop Vicky.

-At the end of the episode, Jorgen arrives again to say that because Vicky is still his babysitter, Timmy can still keep his fairies, and to prevent world destruction, he can’t intentionally fire Vicky unless some other cause forces her to be fired.

* * *

**Chindred Spirits - Saturday, April 7 th, 2012**

-The reason that superheros aren’t impervious to magic and that Timmy is able to interfere with true love is because Timmy is making the wishes in a fictional world, not the real world

-The real reason why two of the wishes failed is because it would’ve effected the immediate outcome of the comic, whereas the others didn’t

* * *

**9 Lives - Thursday, April 12 th, 2012 to Sunday, April 15th, 2012**

* * *

**Dread N Breakfast - Saturday, April 21 st, 2012 to Sunday, April 22nd, 2012**

-After Timmy sees Abraham Lincoln, he wishes him back to his own time so history won’t be changed.

-The lasers simply defeat Dark Laser instead of turning him to dust to get around the rule that you can’t wish a dead person back to life

-After the end of the episode, Terrance goes back to Pencil Nexus

* * *

**King Chang - Thursday, May 3 rd, 2012**

* * *

**Momnipresent - Saturday, May 12 th, 2012**

-Because of this episode taking place in May, the party is called “The Maytacular Festival”


	2. #2: Steven Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Here's the next one, the Steven Universe entry. This one is a bit shorter because most of the errors in Steven Universe don't have anything to do with the continuity of the show, but rather just simply animation errors (with a few exceptions). This is more of placing all the episodes on specific dates so it'll be easier for me later on. Also, Steven starts out being 12 at the start of the series in this canon, and this covers all the episodes that take place before "A Tale Of Love And Trust" (Gem Glow - Back To The Barn), so enjoy!

**Fixing Continuity - SU**

* * *

**Gem Glow - Sunday, February 6** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Laser Light Cannon - Wednesday, February 9** **th** **, 2011**

-The weird looking kid that runs away from the pieces of the Red Eye is actually Onion

-Greg manages to get the van back

* * *

**Cheeseburger Backpack - Monday, February 14** **th** **, 2011**

-Garnet doesn't ask "What have you got?" But instead says "Show us what you've got." Because she can't ask questions.

* * *

**Together Breakfast - Saturday, February 19** **th** **, 2011**

-After the episode, Garnet gets Steven a new phone as an apology

-Pearl only wants to order pizza because she likes the shape of it

* * *

**Frybo - Thursday, February 24** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Cat Fingers - Tuesday, March 1** **st** **, 2011 to Wednesday, March 2** **nd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Bubble Buddies - Saturday, March 5** **th** **, 2011**

-Connie's book lands outside the bubble, which is why it isn't there for a majority of the episode

* * *

**Serious Steven - Tuesday, March 8** **th** **, 2011**

-The flashback part of the episode takes place on February 22nd

* * *

**Tiger Millionaire - Sunday, March 13** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, March 23** **rd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Steven's Lion - Saturday, April 2** **nd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Arcade Mania - Tuesday, April 5** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, April 6** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Giant Woman - Friday, April 8** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**So Many Birthdays - Monday, April 11** **th** **, 2011**

-Steven's legs go back to normal after the events of the episode

* * *

**Lars And The Cool Kids - Wednesday, April 13** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Onion Trade - Saturday, April 16** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Steven The Swordfighter - Tuesday, April 19** **th** **, 2011 to Tuesday, May 3** **rd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Lion 2: The Movie - Saturday, May 7** **th** **, 2011**

-The trailer for the movie says that it was coming out in May, not February

* * *

**Beach Party - Tuesday, May 10** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, May 11** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Rose's Room - Friday, May 13** **th** **, 2011 to Saturday, May 14** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Coach Steven - Monday, May 16** **th** **, 2011 to Tuesday, May 17** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Joking Victim - Thursday, May 19** **th** **, 2011 to Friday, May 20** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Steven And The Stevens - Saturday, May 21** **st** **, 2011**

(Note: The following was thanks to a Reddit comment on r/stevenuniverse)

-The hourglass does not actually transport the user through time, but rather simulates a possible future, and artificially duplicates things from those simulations when it hits points in the simulation where they used the hourglass to "come back" It is made up of mashed up Sapphires, because they have future vision. Once you activate it, it simulates possible futures, and since you know how it works, the simulated versions of you eventually "come back", causing the hourglass to create simulacrums of you to report on the possibilities they saw.

-However, because the hourglass got corrupted, it intentionally creates bad scenarios for the user, which explains why everything started going downhill for Steven.

-So, here is what actually happened in the episode:

· Steven touched the hourglass, and it immediately started simulating possible futures. Most of the episode follows one simulated Steven in those simulated futures.

· Eventually, in that simulation, Steven uses his now simulated hourglass to try and go back to the moment the hourglass was activated. At that point, the real hourglass created an artificial body for him in the real world. It could continue to fake the duplicates using time travel as long as it was able to predict what the final outcome would be, but the real Steven wouldn't have been able to use it like that (because that's not what it actually does)

· The simulated Steven smashed the real hourglass, causing all the simulations to end and all of the duplicates to dissolve.

* * *

Steven Universe turns 13 years old.

* * *

**Monster Buddies - Tuesday, May 24** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**An Indirect Kiss - Sunday, May 29** **th** **, 2011**

-The flashback part of the episode takes place the previous day

* * *

**Mirror Gem - Thursday, June 2** **nd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Ocean Gem - Friday, June 3** **rd** **, 2011 to Saturday, June 4** **th** **, 2011**

-Greg doesn't stand up at the end cause his leg is broken

* * *

**House Guest - Saturday, June 4** **th** **, 2011 to Monday, June 6** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Space Race - Friday, June 10** **th** **, 2011 to Tuesday, June 21** **st** **, 2011**

* * *

**Secret Team - Thursday, June 23** **rd** **, 2011 to Friday, June 24** **th** **, 2011**

-Pearl and Amethyst keep their scraps so they can still have them at the end of the episode

* * *

**Island Adventure - Friday, July 1** **st** **, 2011 to Wednesday, July 17** **th** **, 2011**

-After the events of this episode, the Gems weren't worried about Steven, Lars or Sadie because she knew that the three of them would be fine

* * *

**Keep Beach City Weird - Tuesday, July 26** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Fusion Cuisine - Wednesday, August 3** **rd** **, 2011 to Thursday, August 4** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Garnet's Universe - Thursday, August 11** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Watermelon Steven - Tuesday, August 16** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, August 17** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Lion 3: Straight To Video - Wednesday, August 24** **th** **, 2011 to Thursday, August 25** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Warp Tour - Friday, September 16** **th** **, 2011 to Saturday, September 17** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Alone Together - Wednesday, October 5** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**The Test - Sunday, October 9** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Future Vision - Saturday, October 15** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**On The Run - Monday, October 24** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Horror Club - Monday, October 31** **st** **, 2011**

* * *

**Winter Forecast - Tuesday, December 6** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Maximum Capacity - Friday, December 30** **th** **, 2011 to Sunday, January 1** **st** **, 2012**

* * *

**Marble Madness - Wednesday, January 4** **th** **, 2012 to Monday, January 9** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Rose's Scabbard - Friday, January 13** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Open Book - Tuesday, January 17** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Shirt Club - Friday, January 20** **th** **, 2012 to Saturday, January 21** **st** **, 2012**

* * *

**Story For Steven - Wednesday, January 25** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Say Uncle - Tuesday, February 7** **th** **, 2012**

-Even though this is supposed to be a noncanon episode, there is a major plot-important reason it's here, so I can't exactly explain this one yet. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

**The Message - Friday, February 17** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Political Power - Saturday, February 18** **th** **, 2012 to Sunday, February 19** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**The Return - Monday, February 20** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Jailbreak - Monday, February 20** **th** **, 2012 to Tuesday, February 21** **st** **, 2012**

* * *

**Full Disclosure - Tuesday, February 21** **st** **, 2012**

* * *

**Joy Ride - Wednesday, February 22** **nd** **, 2012 to Thursday, February 23** **rd** **, 2012**

* * *

**Love Letters - Monday, March 5** **th** **, 2012 to Tuesday, March 6** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Reformed - Friday, March 9** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Sworn To The Sword - Monday, March 12** **th** **, 2012 to Saturday, March 17** **th** **, 2012**

-After this episode, Connie's sword fighting sessions are now once a week on Saturdays

* * *

**Rising Tides, Crashing Skies - Friday, March 23** **rd** **, 2012**

* * *

**Keeping It Together - Sunday, March 25** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**We Need To Talk - Friday, March 30** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Chille Tid - Monday, April 2** **nd** **, 2012**

* * *

**Cry For Help - Wednesday, April 4** **th** **, 2012 to Thursday, April 5** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Keystone Motel - Thursday, April 12** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, April 13** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Onion Friend - Monday, April 16** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Historical Friction - Wednesday, April 18** **th** **, 2012 to Thursday, April 19** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Friend Ship - Monday, April 23** **rd** **, 2012**

* * *

**Nightmare Hospital - Saturday, April 28** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Sadie's Song - Friday, May 4** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Catch And Release - Saturday, May 12** **th** **, 2012 to Sunday, May 13** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**When It Rains - Monday, May 14** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Back To The Barn - Tuesday, May 15** **th** **, 2012**


	3. #3: Danny Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: And here's the DP entry. There were a surprising amount of episodes I had to reorder here to make the structure of the timeline flow better, but I think I did a good job. The next entry will most likely be the Jimmy Neutron entry, and after that the Super Mario entry. Enjoy!

**Fixing Continuity - DP**

* * *

**Mystery Meat - Monday, September 5** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, September 7** **th** **, 2011**

-Visibly show Danny turning back to human when the Lunch Lady gets trapped in the thermos

* * *

**Parental Bonding - Wednesday, September 14** **th** **, 2011 to Friday, September 16** **th** **, 2011**

-Before Dora goes back into the Ghost Zone, she cries that her brother won't let her go to the costume ball, instead of her mommy

-After Danny falls by the tree, Paulina says "that line is so last year"

-After the dance, Danny throws the amulet back into the Ghost Zone

* * *

**One Of A Kind - Sunday, September 18** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, September 21** **st** **, 2011**

-The gym clothes are changed to the design in later episodes

* * *

**Attack Of The Killer Garage Sale - Monday, September 26** **th** **, 2011 to Monday, October 3** **rd** **, 2011**

* * *

**Splitting Images - Thursday, October 6** **th** **, 2011 to Friday, October 7** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**What You Want - Saturday, October 8** **th** **, 2011 to Saturday, October 15** **th** **, 2011**

-Instead of saying he's at the mall, Danny says he's at the movie theater

* * *

**Bitter Reunions - Sunday, October 16** **th** **, 2011 to Saturday, October 22** **nd** **, 2011**

-The time it takes to get to and from Vlad's Mansion is shortened

* * *

**Prisoners Of Love - Thursday, October 27** **th** **, 2011 to Saturday, October 29** **th** **, 2011**

-Jack and Maddie's anniversary date is changed to October 27th

-Technus is how he's supposed to look, not his robot form from Attack Of The Killer Garage Sale

* * *

**Fright Night - Monday, October 31** **st** **, 2011 to Tuesday, November 1** **st** **, 2011**

-Instead of Halloween being a week away, the entire episode takes place on Halloween

* * *

**My Brother's Keeper - Monday, November 7** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, November 9** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**13 - Friday, November 11** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, November 16** **th** **, 2011**

-When Jazz and Johnny go into Jazz's room to listen to CDs, Johnny suggests they go back down to the lab, which is why they sneak by Jack and Maddie's room

-Danny doesn't act like he didn't see Tucker's goth hair from earlier in the episode

* * *

**Lucky In Love - Sunday, November 20** **th** **, 2011 to Thursday, November 24** **th** **, 2011**

-This is the last day the water park is open, since it's unusually hot

-There's no mention of Danny Phantom as "inviso-bill" since Public Enemies hasn't happened yet

-Instead of asking to go bowling on Friday night, Paulina asks to go tomorrow night

-Paulina likes Danny Phantom because of the ghosts he's fought so far and how he saves the day

* * *

**Shades Of Gray - Friday, November 25** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, November 30** **th** **, 2011**

* * *

**Fanning The Flames - Sunday, December 4** **th** **, 2011 to Wednesday, December 7** **th** **, 2011**

-At the beginning, Sam says "You're the one who wanted to expand your map of the ghost zone"

-The first random fact that Tucker blurts out is "The volume of a sphere is equal to the square of the radius of the base times pi times the height." This is actually the volume of a cylinder.

* * *

**Teacher Of The Year - Sunday, December 11** **th** **, 2011 to Friday, December 16** **th** **, 2011**

-When Danny is in the classroom right before he takes the test, the clock reads 3 like it should

* * *

**Public Enemies - Monday, December 19** **th** **, 2011 to Friday, December 23** **rd** **, 2011**

-Walker says that he's gotten all the prisoners back except Technus, because his location is unknown

* * *

**The Fright Before Christmas - Saturday, December 24** **th** **, 2011**

-Danny Phantom doesn't have the D on his chest since this is still Season 1

-Instead of using the Ghostly Wail to fight off the trees, Danny uses his other ghost powers instead

-Youngblood isn't one of the ghosts Danny sees, and Technus isn't there since he's still in Level 0, and Spectra is still in her form from "My Brother's Keeper"

* * *

**Maternal Instinct - Friday, December 30** **th** **, 2011 to Monday, January 2** **nd** **, 2012**

-Because this episode takes place on New Years, the science symposium is advertised as a New Year's event

* * *

**The Million Dollar Ghost - Thursday, January 5** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, January 6** **th** **, 2012**

-The sign "Wisconsin 60 miles" is replaced with "Wisconsin" since Vlad's mansion is in Wisconsin

-At the end of the episode, Jack and Danny hear Maddie and Jazz screaming from inside the weapon's vault and let them out

* * *

**Life Lessons - Monday, January 9** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, January 13** **th** **, 2012**

-The reason Skulker was affected by the paralyzing needles is because his tiny body is connected to the suit

* * *

**Control Freaks - Thursday, January 19** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, January 20** **th** **, 2012**

-At the end of the episode, the janitor lets Mr. Lancer out

* * *

**Memory Blank - Tuesday, January 24** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, January 27** **th** **, 2012**

-When Danny is listing off stuff that Sam did, he doesn't say "we should sell all of your dad's stuff at a garage sale" since he's the one that got that idea

* * *

**Doctor's Disorders - Friday, February 3** **rd** **, 2012 to Saturday, February 4** **th** **, 2012**

-Tucker's injury isn't as bad, so he only has to stay in the hospital for a week

* * *

**Pirate Radio - Wednesday, February 15** **th** **, 2012 to Saturday, February 18** **th** **, 2012**

-Danny is grounded for a week, not a month

* * *

**Reign Storm - Wednesday, February 22** **nd** **, 2012 to Friday, February 24** **th** **, 2012**

-Technus isn't with the ghosts because he's still trapped in Level 0

* * *

**Identity Crisis - Friday, March 2** **nd** **, 2012 to Saturday, March 3** **rd** **, 2012**

-Because this episode doesn't take place during the summer, the family gets the house moved back quickly

* * *

Danny turns 15 years old on March 6th, 2012

* * *

**The Fenton Menace - Thursday, March 8** **th** **, 2012 to Monday, March 12** **th** **, 2012**

-Sam and Tucker don't see Youngblood even though they could in "Pirate Radio" because they've matured a bit since then to not be considered "kids" by his standard

* * *

 **The Ultimate Enemy** **\- Thursday, March 15** **th** **, 2012 to Saturday, March 17** **th** **, 2012**

-Dan is able to use the medallion to travel back in time because he's a powerful enough ghost to be able to do so

-All the animation errors are fixed

* * *

**Secret Weapons - Wednesday, March 21** **st** **, 2012 to Saturday, March 24** **th** **, 2012**

-At the end of the episode, Danny's in his pajamas since that's what he was wearing in his human form before he went out to find Jazz

* * *

**Flirting With Disaster - Monday, March 26** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, March 30** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Micro-Management - Monday, April 2** **nd** **, 2012 to Wednesday, April 4** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**Beauty Marked - Monday, April 9** **th** **, 2012 to Friday, April 13** **th** **, 2012**

* * *

**King Tuck - Wednesday, April 18** **th** **, 2012 to Thursday, April 19** **th** **, 2012**

-Danny and Sam don't act as out of character toward Tucker

* * *

**Double Cross My Heart - Tuesday, April 24** **th** **, 2012 to Wednesday, May 2** **nd** **, 2012**

-Because the Guys in White are bald, Danny lists one of the similarities between them and Gregory as "they both like white"

* * *

**Masters Of All Time - Saturday, May 5** **th** **, 2012**

-Danny has to use a Time Medallion in order to exist in the alternate timeline

* * *

**Kindred Spirits - Sunday, May 13** **th** **, 2012 to Monday, May 14** **th** **, 2012**

**Author's Note:**

> WHY BIRTHDAY BASHED ISN'T IN THIS TIMELINE
> 
> The entire premise of "Birthday Bashed" revolves around Timmy being in danger of losing his fairies because he turns 11. If you read through the timeline, you can already see the multiple contradictions, the most egregious of them being that at this point Timmy already is 11. I do have to reorder episodes sometimes (for example, moving "King Chang" to be the 2nd to last episode since it had to take place an exact year after "New Squid in Town") but it would be impossible for me to simply just move this episode to the date in the timeline when Timmy's birthday would be, because this is a Post-Poof episode, and Timmy's 11th Birthday takes place Pre-Poof. And that's not even mentioning how the premise contradicts "Channel Chasers" just by existing.
> 
> So anyway, that's why Birthday Bashed isn't in this timeline. Every single other episode from Seasons 1-6 I was able to squeeze in there, so yay! And no, I'm not doing a version with all 10 Seasons. That's not the point of this timeline. I'm not sure which one exactly will be uploaded next, but it'll be either Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, or Steven Universe. The Super Mario Timeline I'm saving for last since it's definitely going to be the longest out of all of them. (I might have to split it into multiple parts because of how long it'll be) Thanks for reading!


End file.
